Reluctant Love
by BleedingAngel91
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UPDATED! Orihime is sad when she’s come to realized that her long time crush Ichigo looks at the soul reaper with love in his eyes. Uryu is there trying to help her cope with this. Read & Reveiw Peoples!
1. Chapter 1

**Couple: **Orihime && Uryu

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach… depressing isn't it…

**Summary: **Orihime is sad when she's come to realized that her long time crush Ichigo looks at the soul reaper with love in his eyes. Uryu is there trying to help her cope with this.

**Reluctant Love**

'Ichigo…' Orihime thought sadly, watching silently as the carrot-top laughed aloud at his friends goofy antics with the small soul-reaper at his side. 'He's changed so much since we came back from saving Rukia. When she's around they seem to always be watching and smiling at each other. It's like nothing else matters in the world except for them… I wish I could understand what that feels like… I wish I was loved.' She continued watching. Her sad brown eyes looking up to the sky as she remembered the day she decided to confront Ichigo about her feelings.

**-Flashback-**

"Ichigo can I talk to you?" Orihime asked giving a nervous laugh.

Ichigo looked slightly concerned at her. "Sure Orihime, just give me a second alone with Rukia will you?"

She smiled widely at him, which pained her cheeks slightly. "Sure, it's not that important." She turned around and went back to sit down with Chad and Uryu. Orihime decided to make small talk when she noticed that Uryu was sewing something near Chad, who was starring at him intently. "Uryu what are you working on?"

Uryu lifted his pinched fingers and showed her the needle between them as if that would explain everything to her. However by her blank look she seemed lost so he was complied to explain. "I'm sewing Chad's sleeve that he tore before getting here. " He sent a slightly message to Chad, clearly saying that he was lucky he knew how to sew.

Chad shrugged it off. "It's not my fault, it got caught on the fence."

Uryu snorted and turned his attention to the door that enclosed Ichigo and Rukia, "I can't believe it. They've been 'talking' for at least thirty minutes they could give it a rest."

Orihime not seeming to grasp the concept of what he was meaning just smiled at him sweetly. "Well they are close you know Uryu."

Chad glanced at her through half lidded eyes. "I don't think that's what he meant when he said talking."

She looked at him confused, then scolded him. "Chad what are you talking about there is only one way of talking."

Uryu began putting his compact sewing kit away. "Forget it Orihime." He sighed uneasily at her as she nervously watched for the door to open. "Are you hungry Orihime?"

She smiled at him. "No thank you I'm--" Her sentence was interrupted by a loud growling sound. All eyes were on her in that instant as she flushed scarlet. "Yes I'm a little hungry."

Suddenly the door opened and a flushed Ichigo walked out looking too smug for Uryu's liking. Ichigo walked straight to the little area that the rest of the group held. "So you wanted to talk?" Ichigo's question was directed at Orihime.

"Yes, but I was hoping that we could talk in private." She said softly.

Uryu and Chad watched silently as they watched the two; Orihime nervous and Ichigo with his mind still on Rukia. They already knew what was going to happen and they didn't want to see Orihime hurting. So the boys caught each others eyes and nodded. Before either could protest, Uryu grabbed Orihime and Chad took Ichigo to separate sides of the small shop.

"Orihime I think you should just keep what you want to say to yourself because it would be useless to tell Ichigo." Uryu told her gently.

She looked confused at him. "What are you talking about I'm just--"

He sighed, "Orihime I know you like Ichigo and it would be pointless to tell him because--" He stopped himself before he hurt her feelings.

"Because what?" She asked softly. "Doesn't he care about me?"

Uryu reached out to her and grabbed her arms. "He cares about you. How could someone not care; you're the sweetest person, you put others before yourself. It's just that--" His hands slid down her arms until they held her wrists.

Orihime's heart gave a small flutter. "Tell me Uryu."

"It's just that it was so obvious to the rest of us but you must not have taken notice to it." He ranted.

"What was so obvious?" She asked softly and ignored the feeling in her stomach.

Uryu stifled a groan. "He's in love with Rukia and she returns his feelings Orihime. I thought you would have gotten it when I said they had been 'talking' for a while just a bit ago."

**-End Flashback-**

'Uryu must have felt as if it was all his fault.' She thought sadly. She leaned back into the tree, closing her eyes she felt another wave of sadness overcome her. 'I can't make him love me… I'm such a pathetic person…' She thought realizing that all the evidence was right there, right in front of her eyes and she just refused to see it. Until Uryu decided to help her open her eyes to it, before she made a complete fool out of herself. 'Uryu… I wonder what happened to him? He hasn't been to school for two days already.' Orihime thought as she watched the birds over head.

"I got it! I'll make him some food and take it to him… That should cheer both of us up." She said out loud. A handful of students turned from their spots on the lawn around her and looked at her with a concerned expression. Orihime gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry just thinking out loud. I've got to go."

Taski's concerned face suddenly turned alarmed. "Orihime it's lunch we still have more classes to go to."

Orihime smiled at her and grabbed her. "I want to make a get well soup for Uryu. What soup is the best kind for curing sicknesses?"

Taski shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know different people call for different treatments. Personally I like chicken."

"My mother made me pasta when I was sick." Another girl retorted. "Pasta is way better than soup."

Orihime suddenly got an idea. "What about a chicken and pasta with cheese soup?" All the girls in the group looked at her with wide eyes and slightly disgusted. "I think Uryu will like that." With that she left to see if she could stop at the store to buy the ingredients. 'I just know that Uryu will like the soup.'

**---------**

"Orihime?" Uryu questioned once he realized who stood on his doorstep.

"Hello Uryu. You haven't been to school in since that day." That's how she would always refer to it until she got over the dull ache in her chest.

He nodded. "Yes I've been sick… Forgive me, come in please." He stepped back slightly for her to enter inside his house. "What is that you're carrying?" Uryu asked shutting the door.

Orihime smiled at him, causing his stomach to do a small flip. "It's just some soup I made. I thought you were sick because I don't think you've ever missed any school so it must be a bad cold." She handed him the bag with the container of soup and watched as he just starred at it. "It's chicken and pasta with cheese."

Uryu looked a little uneasy. "That sounds like a dish not a soup." He mumbled. Looking up at her he smiled gratefully. "Thank you Orihime."

She blushed. "No need to thank me just being a good friend." She smiled.

"Well maybe I should go and put this in the refrigerator, sit down I'll bring you back something to drink." He began walking into the kitchen but stopping short when he felt something on his arm. Glancing down he saw soft pale cream hands. "Yes?"

"Let me help you… It's the least I can do." She took the soup from him and when into the kitchen as if she had lived there her entire life. "What do you have?"

"What is the real reason you're here Orihime?" He asked.

She turned to look him in the eyes. "I wanted to thank you."

Uryu furrowed his eyebrows. "Thank me for what?"

"For not letting me make a fool of myself in front of Ichigo, Rukia, and Chad." She explained. Her eyes suddenly watering before she launched herself into his chest and cried softly on him.

Slightly uncomfortable with the crying Orihime, Uryu wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "Whenever you need me Orihime, I'll be there for you. Just ask."

"Thank you." She whispered before softly kissing him on the lips and turning her face back down to bury in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Couple: **Orihime Inoue && Uryu Ishida

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach… depressing isn't it…

**Summary: **Orihime is sad when she's come to realized that her long time crush Ichigo looks at the soul reaper with love in his eyes. Uryu is there trying to help her cope with this.

**Reluctant Love**

**Chapter Two**

Uryu's eye twitched slightly at the sight that greeted him in the classroom. Everyone was on one side of the classroom looking completely scared out of their mind. After looking toward the opposite side, he understood why. Ichigo must have been in his reaper form because he would not be dancing and reciting poetry to all the students. His substitute continued this until he witnessed Uryu.

"Hey Uryu." 'Ichigo' greeted before setting down the rose on the desk nearest to him and starting to rise to his feet.

"Can we have a word Ichigo?" Uryu pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

'Ichigo' looked around the class at all the scared faces and pouted. "But I was teaching the class something."

Uryu gave him a dry look. "I think they would like a break from your teachings." Then turned towards the door. "This is a private conversation." He told the class, knowing full well that they would listen to the exchange of words that they would have.

"Alright let's go." 'Ichigo' said happily taking Uryu by the sleeve and dragging him at such a speed to the roof. "So what's up Uryu."

He looked a little disoriented. "Kon you can't go acting like that when you're in Ichigo's body. You have to act as if you **are **him."

Kon pouted. "Well I'm excited to be in a body again. Do you know what I have to go through every day with Ichigo's little sister's, and then the way Ichigo treats me."

"Well you're scaring everyone." Uryu commented. "Try to act a little more like Ichigo. You were even scaring Chad." Leaving Kon slightly behind, he contemplated if he should confront Orihime about the other day.

**-Flashback-**

"Thank you." She whispered before softly kissing him on the lips and turning her face back down to bury in his chest.

Uryu blushed beet red. "Uh… Orihime?" His heart seeming as if it was about seconds away from breaking free from his chest. "Why?"

She didn't even look up she was too embarrassed at what she did. "I just wanted to thank you." Her explanation was muffled by his chest. Her face seemed to bury deeper in his chest. "I'm sorry if it upset you, it's just that I didn't know any other way to show you how much I appreciate what you did."

Not understanding a word she said, he pulled away from her. "Orihime… I didn't understand a word you said."

She kept her head down the entire time she repeated herself. Making sure that he couldn't see her eyes and the next wave of tears she was trying to hold back from him. "I appreciate how you stopped me from making a fool of myself. That was the only way I could think of showing my gratitude. I hope I didn't upset you by doing that."

Uryu smiled softly, face still flushed. Never in his life had he been kissed, but he didn't expect his first kiss to be out of gratitude. Just from the soft peck on the lips from her raised the sexual awareness in him. He always had a sweet spot for Orihime Inoue but did she have one on him? Did she feel the same awkward emotions fluttering inside her as he did that were from the simple kiss? Without thinking Uryu seeming comfortable with her closeness, brought his hands to her face. "It didn't upset me Orihime… It was nice, but you don't need to thank me for anything I do for you."

Orihime smiled at him grateful that he didn't resent her for kissing him unexpectedly. "But I did." She took his hands in hers, keeping her eyes on his. "You didn't have to stop me that day. You could have let me make a fool out of myself and you didn't. You went out of your way to stop me and I could tell that you felt bad the whole time you were tell me."

He blinked, it was amazing that she could tell that he did feel bad that day, but she couldn't tell that Ichigo and Rukia were in love. Was she that oblivious to everything about love.

She continued to hold his hands until she realized that she it was almost four in the evening. Dropping his hands she looked at where she placed the container of soup, walking over to it she brought it to the table. Looking around the kitchen she wondered where they placed their silverware.

"In the drawer right of the refrigerator closest to the pantry." Uryu stated, walking to the table to take a seat.

"Thank you." She opened the drawer and pulled out both a spoon and fork, not knowing which he would prefer. "I think you will like it."

"Orihime…" He rose to his feet slowly. He knew that he would make a fool out of himself, but

"Yes?" She looked at him with a blank expression.

"I would also like to show my appreciation." Uryu told her as he got closer to her. He knew this was a big chance he was taking but he couldn't help it.

Before she could question him, he captured her lips with his. His mouth slid against her with an awkwardness that showed they never properly kissed anyone before. He pulled back slightly flushed and amazed at his surge of courage. When she did nothing but blink at him, he took her face in his hands and kissed her harder, holding her closely so she couldn't escape, not that she was trying, she was shocked.

Their faces contorted, twisting in the slightest expression of pain, when their teeth banged against one another's. But even at that point neither one pulled away, that is until air became a necessity. Glancing at the panting Orihime, Uryu looked away quickly trying to think of something to say. "Uh… That was my show of gratitude."

Orihime didn't know how to reply to that, so she did the second best thing in this type of situation: Turned tail and ran out the house without a single word.

**-End Flashback-**

'I scared her.' Uryu thought as he continued to replay that day in his head. 'I forced myself on her and to top it off, I'm a bad with girls.' He sighed and watched as Kon came back into the classroom with a ruthless look on his face. "For the love of Quincy." He whispered as Kon took a seat next to him.

"Hey Uryu is that good enough. I look like Ichigo now don't I?" Kon whispered. Looking over the class he realized that the once occupied desks around him were now empty, save for Uryu's. Blinking quickly as if something was in his eye he looked back at his classmate. "Do I stink?"

Uryu looked at him with a hard to believe look. "I think you over did the Ichigo look." When Kon just looked at him he explained. "You look as if you're about to kill anyone within five feet of you."

Kon smiled in delight. "That's great… I don't stink."

Uryu nearly fell out of his chair. "Anyways, just look tough, not like a killer." He righted his self in the desk.

"Got it. Not a problem." Kon said as his expression softened slightly making less killer like and more anger teenager.

"Have you… never mind." Uryu changed his mind when he noticed that Kon was starring off into space. Looking around the class he saw everyone was acting a little uneasy around Kon, 'More than likely curious if he's about ready to recite another poem to them.' Uryu thought pulling out his binder and text book.

Lunch was as usual for Uryu… well lately that is. He sat wordlessly next to Kon with Chad in front of him. They, Kon that is, were talking about Ichigo and Rukia's relationship and how Kon was always being left out of everything that they did together. Kon proceeded to blush when he thought about his recent complaint, before jumping up and down screaming how he didn't mean it like that and he wasn't into things like that.

Chad spoke up, "Hey Uryu I heard that Inoue went to visit you the day before yesterday."

Uryu looked down at his hands. "Yes she came to bring me soup."

The larger teen turned his head to stare at the smaller one. "Bring you soup?"

He didn't bother to look up. "Yes. I some how caught strep throat."

Kon suddenly felt ignored by the boys. "You know I heard Rukia and Ichigo talking yesterday about that cutie Orihime."

"Talking about her for what reason?" Uryu asked his head snapping in Kon's direction.

"That she's sick and what a coincidence that she seemed to catch it after meeting you?" Kon said smugly.

'Orihime's sick.' Uryu blushed lightly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kon jumped to his feet and pointed an accusing finger at the flushing teen. "You and Orihime made-out didn't you?" Kon suddenly taken with despair began to tear up. "I can't believe you I was going to make her fall in love with me." Kon turned his back to the teens. "She's too perfect for you."

"I think he needs to go to the nurses office." Uryu whispered to Chad, trying desperately to change the topic from him and Orihime.

Chad looked at Uryu with heavy lidded eyes. "You did."

Uryu looked shock for a split second before covering it with annoyance. "I didn't do anything."

"You got Orihime sick by kissing her." Chad stated.

"And if I did?"

Chad looked at Kon. "Didn't know you had it in you Ishida."

"Neither did I." He mumbled to himself. When Chad looked at him with a questioning look he shook his head. "Should we stop him before he makes an even bigger scene."

Chad smiled. "Yea, Ichigo might not like it if everyone is running from him because they think he going to drown them in tears."

Uryu returned the smile, before getting up and going to stop the body substitute. 'I guess it's my turn to take her something to help her get well.'

-

-

-

_**Author's Note: **__** So this is chapter 2, what do you think about it? I'm gonna try to update sooner but I'm working on a lot of other works that need to be updated also so I'm sorry if I don't post it as soon as I can. Thanks so much for all the reviews that I received from the first chapter.**_

_**Luv Lot's,**_

_**Bleeding.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Couple: **Orihime Inoue && Uryu Ishida

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach… depressing isn't it…

**Summary: **Orihime is sad when she's come to realized that her long time crush Ichigo looks at the soul reaper with love in his eyes. Uryu is there trying to help her cope with this.

**Reluctant Love**

**Chapter Three**

Orihime sat quietly on her bed, she couldn't seem to take her eyes from the television despite the fact that Taski was talking to her. She just couldn't wrap her head around the words that she was saying. She wasn't paying attention to anything, not to the television and definitely not to Taski. She watched her friend as she kept talking, not realizing that she heard nothing. 'Sound I tell her?' Orihime thought cautiously.

"…I mean you should be better by now Hime." Taski stopped her long story. Finally noticing that Orihime was starring at the television she got a little annoyed. "Is something bothering you Hime?" She asked taking Orihime's hand in hers, in a concerned gesture.

Orihime smiled before answering. "It's nothing just that my throat is bothering me."

Taski got up from the bed quickly walking to the kitchen of the small apartment. "Oh well I'll get you some tea."

"Thank you Taski." She replied automatically not even noticing that she said it. 'I should tell her, she's my best friend. And best friends don't keep secrets from one another.' Orihime told herself in a matter of fact tone. 'But I don't want her to think that Uryu is a bad guy.'

Taski was back in the matter of minutes as she handed the tea to Orihime she noticed something else. Her friend was blushing. "Orihime is something on your mind?"

The girl glanced up at her with nervousness and brought the cup closer to her face. "No why do you think that?"

The athletic girl placed her hands firmly on her hips. "Because you're blushing and you only blush when you're guilty of something. Now tell me what you did?"

Orihime smiled. 'I can't tell you Taski, you'll more than likely try to hurt Uryu.' Instead of telling her that she told her something else. "Did you know that Uryu's house is bigger on the inside than it is on the outside." It was the truth.

Taski's eyebrows rose in confusion and a slight bout of curiosity. "I guess I mean his dad is a pretty powerful man. But why would you blush about that?"

"I wasn't blushing the steam from my tea is making my face hot." That was also true.

Taski nodded as if excepting that. "Well I have to get going. I'll try to stop by later but don't expect me okay Hime."

"Alright. Bye Taski." Orihime shouted hoarsely as the door to her apartment shut with a thud. Just as she was about to take a sip from her tea a soft tapping was heard from the door. The sudden noise made her jump slightly, splashing the hot tea on her fingers. "Ouch!"

The tapping can again on the door, making Orihime get up from her bed. Just as she reached for the door, the person on the other side knocked again this time the knock was louder. "I'm coming just hang…" She stopped as she opened the door and saw who it was that was knocking. "…on."

Uryu stood there, looking ashamed. "Orihime, I'm… I came here… May I come in?" His stuttering took her mind off her speechlessness.

She didn't say anything but opened the door wider and stood behind it.

As soon as he walked into the apartment his senses were bombarded with the tantalizing scent of hers. His eyes closed for a second before they flew open realizing what he was here for in the first place. "Orihime I came here to apologize for… for kissing you."

She just starred at not sure if she should be grateful or offended by his apology. "It's alright Uryu I was the one who started it basically. So you shouldn't be apologizing besides…"

He interrupted her. "No, Orihime. I shouldn't have and I gave you my sickness." His eyes roamed her face for a brief second before landing on her lips. "I'm sorry if I scared you with my stupidity." His eyes bounced back up to hers, locking there. "And if you wish to not talk to me I fully understand."

Orihime suddenly smiled. "You read too much into things Uryu." When he just blinked in confusion, she laughed. "It was a spur of the moment type of thing." Looking past his shoulder she took a deep breath. "I was kinda happy when you kissed me. It made me forget about everything and I felt wanted." She looked back at him. "You didn't scare me Uryu, your too sweet to scare me." Her eyes softened along with her heart. "I'm happy you kissed me it's just I was confused, all the emotions I was feeling when you kissed me, it just… I don't know how to explain it." She told him.

Uryu startled by her statement, gave her a small smile. "I suppose I did read too much into this situation." Looking at her with a grateful expression he turned to leave. "I'll leave you alone, you need your rest."

He was just about to step out into the hallway when her hesitated question stopped him. "Uryu?"

"Yes?" He didn't know whether to turn and look at her or just to stand where he was facing down the hall. So he turned him manners taking hold of him.

Orihime stood where he had left her just seconds ago. Her face was slightly tinged pink, her mouth parted with slender hands held up to them. "Would you like to…stay for a little while?" She questioned in a low voice. She gauged his face for some reaction, but he hid everything behind a sudden mask blankness. "But if you have do something I understand."

He continued to watch her. He came here with all intentions of apologizing for his behavior that ended up giving her his sickness. Now she was asking him to stay for a little while… "No I have nothing I have to do…"

Face brightened almost immediately. "Would you like something to drink?" She asked him once he was back inside the apartment.

"Maybe I should be helping you." He looked at her.

Even when she was sick she didn't want to be feeling like others had to do things for her. "No that's ok Uryu. You're my guest."

He lifted an eyebrow in disbelief. "But Orihime when you came to visit me you didn't want me to help you in my own home."

She smiled, embarrassed. "That's different you also had a fever."

"No I didn't."

"Well you look like you did." She said thoughtfully.

Uryu blinked, but persisted. "I'm going to help you while I'm here Orihime."

**---------**

It was almost eight at night and Uryu knew that Orihime was getting tired. She was blinking constantly and occasionally rubbing her eyes. They sat on the couch for well over two hours, just watching television. Uryu glanced at her from the corner of his eye and noticed that she was trying desperately to cover a yawn, but no so good. Rising to his feet he looked at her. "I should be going, you're tried and I need to visit the others early tomorrow."

Orihime looked up at him, then at the clock at her side, nodding. "Yes I guess you should then."

Uryu placed his hands in his pockets, suddenly not knowing what to say. His hand came in contact with something in his pocket that made him pull it out only to realize that it was something for her. "I forgot to give this to you Orihime. It's some medicine that made me better. My father got it from some man who claimed to heal all sicknesses." He placed it on the armrest of the couch. "Just mix it with your food and you should be better. If you aren't you can… um call me." Quickly he walked to the door.

"Thank you Uryu." She told him gratefully, her voice throaty from both tiredness and sickness.

He smiled at her before closing the door behind him.

**---------**

His mind wasn't on the task at hand, anyone around could tell, but it didn't seem to. His fingertips were bandaged, with little splotches of crimson staining the white tips. Ichigo's youngest sister had asked him to teach her a sewing technique of his and since he promised the young girl he couldn't back out on it. Not only that but Ichigo was having a private conversation with Rukia and his father in the other room, so it wasn't as if there was something better to do in the meanwhile.

"Hey, I think your hand's had enough." The voice sounded distant to him.

Uryu's head gave a slight shake before he looked to his left and found Ichigo, Rukia and Ichigo's father. "What?"

An orange eyebrow rose in curiosity. "Your hand you keep stabbing it with that stupid needle."

His eyes drifted down to his fingers and was confused to find them in poorer condition than he first assumed they were. "I didn't feel it."

Ichigo looked at his little sister Yuzu. "What are you doing?"

"I was watching Mr. Ishida. He's teaching me a new sewing technique." Her smile was wide, taking up her entire face.

Uryu flushed slightly at the title. "You can call me Uryu, Yuzu."

"But that wouldn't be proper. You are my teacher for the time being." She retorted in all ethics. "Ichigo did you know that he could sew the best dresses for that cute little stuffed animal you got me."

Her brother suddenly bent forward so that he was closer to her. "You do know that I didn't get that for you and it's a boy right?"

Yuzu face contorted until a frown appeared, before pointing out. "It could be a girl."

Ichigo's look was almost as dry as his tone. "It's a lion Yuzu. Lions can only be boys."

Yuzu pouted, giving her father a look, that all little girls did when they knew they were right. "Dad tell Ichigo lions can be girls too."

Isshin hand suddenly reached out and hit Ichigo in the head. "Don't argue with your sister Ichigo. It makes you look more like an idiot than usual."

He snapped his head in his father's direction. "What the hell is wrong with you old man. I wasn't arguing with her I was trying to prove a point." Ichigo was suddenly in a head lock. His face turning a light shade of red out of anger and embarrassment. "Get off me!"

Isshin laughed. "You think you would know better than to mess with me." Isshin lifted his free hand to his son's face and began to pinch his cheeks. "Still as pinch able as they were when you were a baby." Suddenly looking in everyone's direction he grinned. "I was if his other cheeks are pinch able still."

Rukia turned her head and blushed.

Uryu looked slightly disgusted.

Yuzu covered her face with her hand in embarrassment of how weird her father was.

And Ichigo, well to say the least wasn't too happy. Isshin was on the floor with Ichigo shaking him. "What the hell is your problem?" Shaking stopped short as punches started to be thrown. "Can you even act civilized when I have people over."

He caught every one of the punches thrown at him, with a smile. "Well it's not everyday that you bring home a girl… I was beginning to think that you didn't like girls."

"DAMNIT!" Ichigo screamed in fury.

Kicking became a part of the fight as Yuzu looked at their company. "I'm sorry you had to witness this. They tend to do this every day." She smiled at their blank stares. "It's like their own little father-son time." When they just continued to stare she decided another tactic. "Would any of you like some cookies I made them late last night." Without waiting for a respond she went to get them.

Uryu flinched when Ichigo's hand came in solid contact with Isshin's face.

"Now leave me alone!" Ichigo yelled, standing over his father's twitching body. Turning to the two on lookers. "Let's go to my room."

"Will he be alright?" Uryu's concern for his father ticked him off.

"The dope will be fine. He should just learn to watch what he says when I have people over." Ichigo said stalking down the hall to his room.

"Maybe I should go home." Uryu said once in Ichigo's room.

The orange haired teen glared at him. "Why? You're here now."

Rukia opened the closet door and sat down on what seemed to be a bed. "I also don't see any point of you leaving now."

"Well I don't understand why I was called over here thinking that everyone was going to be here." Uryu retorted annoyed at them for ganging up on him.

Rukia looked at Ichigo. "You didn't tell him the reason?"

Ichigo flushed under her intense gaze. "I didn't see the point at the time."

"Why am I here?" He questioned, his annoyance going as the ignored him.

"Well that's stupid." She told.

His face was suddenly close to hers. "Are you saying I'm stupid."

Uryu's eye began to twitch. "I know I'm saying you're stupid."

Ichigo turned. "What?!"

"Why am I here?" He repeated.

Rukia looked to Uryu. "I've been hearing some things and I… we, want to know if they are true."

"Things?"

Ichigo glared at him. "Yeah about you and Orihime."

"What about me and Orihime?"

"We were told by an anonymous source that you and she are dating." Rukia told him.

Uryu eyes narrowed slightly not wanting to give anything away. "I have no idea where you got this ridiculous information, but it's wrong."

Ichigo smirked. "If I go ask Orihime she would say the same thing or that you guys are secretly dating."

Uryu stood straighter. "We aren't secretly dating. Now I have to go home." Turning to the door he was greeted by Yuzu and a plate of cookies once he opened it. "I'm sorry Yuzu I have to leave."

"That's alright just take one for now and two for the walk home." Yuzu smile holding out the plate towards him.

"Thank you Yuzu." He said before leaving the Kurosaki residence with three cookies that he didn't really want.

-

-

-

**Quick Question:**_** Do you think Uryu should do with those cookies?**_

_**My Answer To The Reviewers:**__** Umm to answer one reviewer's question I don't really know how I got this idea, I just started writing and everything just flowed together. I understand what you mean about not sticking with one idea, I've used to do that a lot, don't get me wrong I still do it's just my ADD isn't as bad as before, lol, just practice that's what I did.**_

_**Author's Note: **__**So this is chapter 3, what do you think about it? I'm gonna try to update sooner but I'm working on a lot of other works that need to be updated also so I'm sorry if I don't post it as soon as I can. Thanks so much for all the reviews that I received from the first and second chapters. I totally appreciate all your reviews...**_

_**Luv Lot's,**_

_**Bleeding.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Couple: **Orihime Inoue & Uryu Ishida

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach… depressing isn't it…

**Summary: **Orihime is sad when she's come to realized that her long time crush Ichigo looks at the soul reaper with love in his eyes. Uryu is there trying to help her cope with this.

**Reluctant Love**

**~Chapter Four~**

Chad sat quietly, watching everyone with a distant look on his face. His attention was never far placed in these situations. He seemed to be considering everyone, his thoughts piecing recent happenings together.

"Chad?" The stuffed toy lion questioned crossing his legs in front of the over grown teenager.

He glanced down at the toy, questioning him without words.

"Are you as weirded out as me?" Kon asked curiously.

Chad looked slightly confused by the question, but decided to say nothing still.

Kon frowned. "We're the only single ones here!" He clarified.

It was more or less true. An apparent meeting was called and being held in Ichigo's room. Uryu had walked with Orihime here, which was completely questioning because to get to Orihime's apartment Uryu would have to walk right by Ichigo's house. Rukia lived with Ichigo not to mention they were already dating, but no one was sure if it was official yet.

"Orihime and Uryu aren't dating." Chad mumbled to the stuffed animal.

"Yeah right!" Kon yelled angrily jumping up from his spot.

All eyes turned to them.

"Is there something wrong?" Rukia asked from her spot on the bed. She watched them with an unnerving stare.

Chad glanced at the toy.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow. "I already told you, Kon, if you cant shut the hell up during the meetings, I'm sending you to Yuzu and Karin's room." He said going to get the little stuffed toy. Gripping it by the top of his stuffed head he continued with an evil smirk. "And Yuzu made some nice little costumes for you."

Kon began squirming until he was dropped on the floor. "I'll shut up then!" Yelling annoyed at the teenager.

"Good." Turning back to Rukia he began to listen to her explanation, nodding in occasion and adding his two cents when necessary. "Alright everyone." He yelled in attempt to grab everyone's attention. "Now you all know that everything's been quiet around here. Me and Rukia are beginning to think that something's up."

"We want to make sure that you guys keep your eyes open to everything and constantly study your surroundings." Rukia added, her face a mask of complete brooding seriousness.

The three listening teens nodding their understanding. Kon, who was using Chad as a column to support his leaning stuffed body. "What about you guys?"

Rukia blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

Kon pushed away from Chad's folded leg, his stance one of annoyance. "What will you guys be doing, while they're constantly watching for some unknown possible danger?"

Ichigo's eye twitched. "What the hell are you trying to get at?!"

Rukia ignored them both. "I'm going to make contact with the Spirit World and see if they might know if anything is happening, but we will also be keeping an eye out for anything suspicious." She gave a pointed look at Kon.

"Hmm…" Kon began bringing a stuffed paw to his face. "Well"

"The meetings over." Ichigo said suddenly, cutting the stuffed lion off. "I got overdue homework that needs to be worked on, so you guys need to leave… Unless you want to do it for me?" His question was directed at Uryu.

"No thank you." Uryu said pushing his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose. Glancing to his left and right, he addresses both Orihime and Chad. "Would you two like to come to my house?"

Orihime's automatic answer wasn't lost on anyone, Chad however, wasn't quite sure what to say, he just shrugged and left with them, he's been wanting to see Uryu's new dog anyways.

_**-Flashback-**_

Uryu walked down the street, silently observing his surroundings, a whole cookie still in his hand. 'I don't feel like eating this one, but that would be wasteful to throw it away.' He thought to himself, continuing onward to his house.

A whimper sounded from the alley, a few steps in front of him. Uryu stopped once in front of the entrance to the alley, trying to listen for the sound again. He stood there for at least five minutes before deciding to start walking again. Sooner than he could take his next step the whimper came again.

Uryu sighed, he took a second to decided where he should look to find the source of the sound or leave. But that was lost once a noise came from behind a garbage can less than four feet away from him. "Who's there?"

The whimpering became more consistent at his question.

"Come out. I won't hurt you." He assumed it was a runaway child, or a bum, but what really caught him off guard was the battered puppy that limped out from behind the can, it looked no bigger than Kon's stuffed body. "Here boy." Uryu called crouching down and holding out the cookie.

The pup looked at him, weariness apparent in the soulless eyes. It stayed at its place near the trash, not willing to jeopardize its well being.

Uryu stood up slowly, cautious as to not scare it back into hiding. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He told it carefully. "I just want to give you the cookie." He explained taking slow steps toward the wounded animal. "See." He held the cookie as far away from his body as possible, until he was close enough to drop the treat in front of the animal. "Eat it."

The puppy sniffed it before eagerly eating the delicious cookie. It took a cautious limp towards Uryu, It's eyes staring at him, practically asking for more cookies.

"I'm sorry that's all I had." He said to the pup.

The wagging of the dirty tail visibly slowed to a stop.

Uryu felt a sudden surge of sympathy. "I got plenty of food at home, do you think you could walk there?" He asked the pup, as if expecting it to reply to him. "Alright let's go home." Uryu said walking out of the alley, making that the dog was behind him he continued on his way, puppy in tow.

_**-End Flashback-**_

"Have you named her?" Chad asked petting the hyper puppy.

Uryu turned from his position in the kitchen, to look out at Chad and Orihime playing with the dog. "No. I didn't even know it was a girl, the vet just said to take care of the dog. I mean I never thought she'd stay as long as she would."

Orihime giggled as the pup licked her face. "How long has it been? A week right?"

"At least two weeks. She stays outside and our yards not gated, but she's always here." He told impressed at the little dog for staying. "I think she likes it here." He added bringing in a platter with drinks and some snacks.

Chad snapped his fingers, a small smile gracing his stiff lips as the dog limped toward him. "She's pretty smart and lucky that you found her."

"Lucky for more than me finding her. She had some kind of ticks, that were practically killing her. She could've died if I didn't take her to the vet when I did. Plus if her leg was broken like I first thought, she would be in serious trouble."

"Why's that?" Orihime asked munching on a snack.

Uryu gave a playful tug on the puppy's tail. "Depending on the type of break in a bone for dogs, poison can be released and slowly kill the animal. She's lucky it's just a sprain." He explained taking a sip of his soda. "Here girl." Uryu held out a treat for the puppy.

"You should name her Lucky." Orihime blurted out excitedly. "It's perfect, she's got good luck so it's makes so much sense."

Chad looked slightly confused but agreed. "No offense Orihime but it does make sense the way you explained but I think we understand what you were getting at." He said taking his soda.

Uryu smiled at the dog. "Well now that I know she's a girl, and she's more than likely staying awhile, naming her would be a smart idea. What do you think Lucky?"

The dog barked excitedly, making everyone in the room smile.

---------

"I should be going home." Orihime said an hour later.

Chad had fallen asleep in the love seat, the glow of the television playing with both his and Lucky's features, who by the way was laying curled into a ball between the seat and Chad's thigh.

Uryu blinked sleepily at her. "No it's a little late for you to walk home Orihime. You can stay in one of the guest rooms." He told her, his voice roughened with sleep. "I'll show you to the room so you can sleep." He said raising from the couch, stretching tense muscles in the process.

"What about Chad?" She whispered trailing behind him.

He gave her a quick glance over his shoulder. "I'll wake him and show him to another guest room so he'll sleep better." He said with a sleepy smile.

"Okay." Orihime followed until they were stopped at the front of a big dark oak door.

"Here you go." Uryu said opening the heavy door, it gave few creaks in protest, but once fully open it showed the beauty of the room.

The four-post king-sized bed was the first to catch her attention. Next came the dark wood armoire with matching full-length mirror. There was a ivory colored Cleopatra couch that sat near the large window. The heavy cream and pale pink drapes were tied and pulled back with the same color braided ropes, a sheer curtain underneath. The comforter, matching the drapes, was pulled back making the plush bed look more than welcoming.

Orihime glanced at Uryu, who sat just to the left of her. "Wow!"

Uryu smiled sadly. "My mother had designed the guest rooms a long time ago, I recently finished all her demands for the rooms."

"I'm sorry." Her hand was on his arm, his sadness could be felt and at times consuming when you weren't expecting it. "I understand what you mean."

He smiled, reaching over to cover her hand with his own. "Thank you Orihime. I know you do."

She placed her free hand on his cheek. "Uryu?" She questioned softly, her eyes locking with his. "Can you…" She trailed off, noticing that he was leaning in slightly.

"What?" He asked just a breath away.

She didn't verbally responded, instead leaned into him, lips pressing softly. He angled his head to press his lips fuller against hers. It was in that instant that she slid her free hand up and to the back of his head, her other hand still cupping his cheek sweetly.

He never really kissed a girl other than the brief pecks with Orihime lately, he wanted this to be nice. His hands moved to grip her waist, curling against her clothing as he felt her mouth move underneath his. It was his chance to finally know what it would be like to kiss the girl he secretly loved.

Orihime's closed eyelashes fluttered against her cheek. She was nervous he would pull away from her disgusted that she out try to kiss him so passionately, but that fear quickly vanished as the mouth against hers opened and his tongue shyly touched hers.

'Carnal desires. That must be it.' Uryu thought pulling Orihime closer to him, trying to kiss her deeper that he already was.

Orihime was the first to pull away. "Uryu?"

His eyes were glued to her lips. Swollen and red from his. "Yes?" His voice raspy.

She smiled at him, a sweet endearing smile. "I'm going to sleep. Maybe you should go wake up Chad."

"Oh yeah… Maybe I should." He whispered dumbfounded.

She pressed a quick kiss to his mouth. "Goodnight Uryu."

He returned the quick kiss. "Goodnight Orihime."

As the door close, Uryu began his way back to the entertainment room to wake his other friend, a smile firmly in place.

-

-

-

**Author's Note:**_** Oh Wow! That took forever to write! I've had such a bad writers block with my stories lately and work doesn't help anything what so ever! But anyways here's the fourth chapter. I'm seriously needing some ideas for this story and my others. Any and all suggestions are greatly appreciated! =) Either way tell me what you think of this chapter. Thanks to all of you reviews I would definitely write all of you down but I know you guys want this chapter but next story I will!**_

_**Love Lots,**_

_**Bleeding**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Couple: **Orihime Inoue & Uryu Ishida

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach… depressing isn't it…

**Summary: **Orihime is sad when she's come to realized that her long time crush Ichigo looks at the soul reaper with love in his eyes. Uryu is there trying to help her cope with this.

**Reluctant Love**

**Chapter Five**

"So you spent the night at the Ishida Mansion?" Taski asked in a stunned whisper.

Orihime played with the pencil in her hand, her mind constantly going back to that night, but mostly the morning after. "Yeah."

_**-Flashback-**_

Bight light on her face was the thing that woke her. It was warming her face at an annoyingly fast rate. Stretching under the covers she pulled the silky sheets up and over her face. "Go away sun." She muttered turning under the blankets.

A soft tap at the door had her digging deeper under the covers. "Orihime. Wake up its breakfast time." Uryu's muffled voice drifted though the oak door.

Her eyes sprang open, blurry darkness clouded her vision until she threw back the sheets and blankets. "It wasn't a dream then." She whispered with a smile as her eyes scanned the bright extravagant room.

Jumping out of bed she rushed to the window and peeked outside. She could see Lucky in the front yard running around in circles, trying to catch her tail, that was until she spotted a bird in the miniature birdbath. Giggling, Orihime spun around to look for her clothing so she wouldn't have to wear the extra pair of pajamas that Uryu let her borrow. He had come back only several minutes after leaving the room, to give her the pajamas.

"Darn." She muttered as her hair got caught in the button of the pajama top. Tugging gently at the hair, wincing slightly when some was yanked from her head in the process of freeing it. Getting dressed quickly she went to the mirror to investigate the damage she had done to herself during sleep.

Looking around the room she noticed a matching silver set that consisted of; a brush, a comb, and a hand mirror on the dresser. "I don't think he'll mind if I use it." She said to herself walking over to obtain the brush.

Making quick long strokes through her hair, she was done within minutes. "Breakfast now." She said as her stomach made a noisy complaint at her sudden time consuming task. As she opened the door she was shocked to notice Uryu, whose hand was raised to knock again on the door. "Uryu?"

"Oh Orihime. I was just coming to see if you were up yet." He told her, a noticeable blush spreading on his cheeks. "Good morning." He added.

Smiling at him, she walked up to him and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Good morning Uryu."

"Uh, yes, well I'm sure your hungry." He said clearing his throat.

"Yep." She said smiling.

They continued to stand opposite of one another. Looking at each other, sharing soft smiles, that was until Orihime's stomach decided that enough was enough, making both blush.

Uryu smiled. "Let's go eat." He held out an arm for her.

She gave a small giggle, taking his arms she smiled up at him. "Thank you."

_**-End Flashback-**_

"Orihime?!"

Her body jerked first before she looked at the person that was calling her. "I'm sorry."

Taski frowned at her. "What did Uryu do to you?"

Orihime smiled at her concerned friend. "Nothing, I already told you everything that's happened." She looked back at his seat. It was still empty. "Where is Uryu?"

"He left with Ichigo as soon as he got here." She said before looking at the clock and adding. "They're also probably going to be late for class."

---------

"Liar!" Ichigo yelled in Uryu's face.

"I'm not lying." He stated calmly. "You can even ask Chad."

Ichigo glared at him. "Why would he know?"

"Because he stayed the night also."

"Really?" His tone was disbelieving.

"We're friends."

"With benefits." Ichigo added.

He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose for the up tenth time, the sun reflecting off the shiny glass of them. "There is nothing going on between Orihime and I."

"I thought we were friends Ishida." Ichigo said. Playing the friends card wasn't going to get anything out of Uryu, mainly because there was nothing to get out of him that Ichigo didn't already basically know.

Uryu sighed. "We are."

"Then tell me the truth."

"There's honestly nothing to tell."

"Come on. I know you two are secretly dating."

"Like Rukia and yourself?" He asked with a pointed look.

Ichigo flushed. "We aren't secret about it."

"But you aren't official." Uryu added.

"Stop trying to change the topic." Ichigo yelled annoyed. "We know you two like each other."

"And?"

"And that you're secretly dating."

"That's nice."

"That's nice? What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that's nice, but we aren't dating, not officially and certainly not secretly." Uryu said swiping at invisible dust on his pants. "We're just friends."

"Who've kissed."

"On occasion." Uryu said nodding.

"Then you're dating."

"No we aren't and she doesn't seem like she's ready for a boyfriend." Uryu said looking at him. "If you understood all the circumstances then you would completely agree with me on this Ichigo, but until then just leave it alone."

"Is she on the rebound?" Came Ichigo's confused question.

Uryu gave him a dry look before glancing at his watch. "Class is going to be starting in a few minutes. Let's go." He turned to leave, not even waiting for Ichigo.

---------

Throughout the entire class, before lunch that is, everyone had heard about Orihime's sleepover at Uryu's. However there was definitely not one mention of Chad. Everything that was being said from one person gained a new twist as it got to the next person. Lunch, which was worst time ever, Uryu finally heard all the different scenarios that people were giving one another.

"Ishida made Inoue a special dinner. They eat it right in front of a glowing fire and it was like the most romantic thing that I have ever heard. Oh! And he proposed to her." The girl told her boyfriend as she clapped happily.

"He lured her into his house with something about a hurt dog. See he was feeding on her love of animals. Then that animal, Uryu that is, locked all the doors and kept her there with him until she agreed she wouldn't run away. Not only that but he took her innocence." A highly known feminist said to her group pointing at every single girl as she spoke.

"Did you hear about Uryu Ishida and Orihime Inoue?" A boy said taking his seat next to his friends. "Dude he totally nailed her this weekend at his mansion."

"They hella did it." Someone else exclaimed from another table on the other side of the cafeteria.

"I heard he made her a special nightie for the night she stayed. You know how he's always sewing. Well he sewed a sexy nightie for her and she performed some exotic dances for him in it." Another girl said with a smirk. "You can tell they lead a double life and what happened last weekend just proves it."

"There was honestly no place for her to go." A girl began dramatically. "She was crying and just got mugged. Uryu just walked up outta nowhere, and helped her to his house which was closer. He helped her clean up and sat her in front of the open fire eating strawberries and grapes. They talked for hours until finally she kissed him, just as a thank you. He took advantage of her and then they slept together. Cuddling in the aftermath of their lovemaking." She finished as the group surrounding her clapped.

'Unbelievable.' Uryu thought slowly to himself as he quickly made his way out of the cafeteria. 'Not one of those stories had me looking decent, nor did they contain Chad.' He thought crossing the grass to the sidewalk to continue on the path to the classroom.

"Uryu."

The baritone voice of Chad stopped him in his tracks. "Chad? Where have you been? You weren't in class earlier."

"The office." He said, not one to go into further detail. "I heard the rumors about this weekend."

"Ironic that none of them contains your presence." Uryu added as they continued to the class. "We took notes I could let you borrow them if you need."

Chad nodded. "Thanks. The stories are pretty far from the truth."

Uryu grimaced. "I noticed, sadly."

"I ran into Orihime a little bit ago." Chad began, looking at the smaller teen out of the corner of his eye.

Uryu tensed slightly. "Is she alright with the things being said." He winced inwardly, of course she wasn't, who would be. "I mean, she isn't taking any of this to heart is she?"

Chad glanced at him with hooded eyes. "Why would she? She knows what really happened and so do you and I."

"I just, uh never mind." Uryu muttered unsure of himself.

---------

"Hello Uryu, hello Chad." Orihime said smiling as the two walked into the empty classroom.

"Hi." Chad said walking over to his desk.

"Hello Orihime." Uryu smiled at her before taking his seat.

She walked up to him. She was slow to take a seat. "I was wondering Uryu." She began nervously.

Chad glanced at the two before starting to copy Uryu's notes, silently listening to the conversation no more than three feet away.

Glasses slid slowly down his nose, a quick hand raised them with familiarity. "Uh yes?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to come over tonight?" She asked shyly. "To study." She added with a nervous laugh.

"Yes I can come over to study." Uryu told her. "What time?"

"Five?" She questioned, unsure if that was too late for him.

He smiled at her. "Alright. Studying at you apartment at five today."

"Great. Don't be late." She said before she quickly left the room.

"A date." Chad said from his place.

Uryu rolled his eyes. "A study date."

"A date." Chad repeated for good measure.

"We are going to study."

"Maybe the human anatomy." Chad mumbled to himself.

---------

"Taski?" Orihime began excitedly as she dragged the girl off to a secluded area. "He said yes."

"That's great Orihime…" She smiled. "Wait what did he say yes to?" She asked.

"To the study date tonight." She chirped. "What do I do know?"

"Well what are you guys studying for? English or Math?" Taski questioned thoughtfully.

Orihime looked confused for a split second. "English."

Taski drummed her fingertips against her cheek. Well let's see. You could slip a note into his book… no that wouldn't work, 'cause you'd need his book and that's just a hassle." She began looking around the school, trying to broaden her thoughts. "You could just tell him after one of you many make out sessions."

Orihime gasped. "We don't make out Taski!"

Her friend laughed, slightly uncontrollably. "L-look I'm no-not trying to m-make fun of yo-you two but-t you no body just k-kisses." She tried to say but her laughter destroyed the seriousness of the statement. "Everything will be fine. Just do what feels natural." She added after her laughter subsided.

"Alright that should be easy." Orihime said as the bell rang, signifying that lunch was over.

---------

Five o'clock was just around the corner and she was more nervous than ever. She knew that Uryu liked her because of all the times they kissed and the times he was extra nice to her. "Natural." She muttered to herself. Ever since school let out just a few hours earlier, she just couldn't seem to stop chanting that one word to herself.

"Natural." She said five minutes later, soothing her hair.

It was four-thirty-two, in a little less thirty minutes she would be thinking of ways to confess her feelings to her friend. "Natural." She walked into the kitchen to check the refrigerator to see if there was enough drinks cold. She glanced at the pie on the top shelf, it was almost ready to eat.

"Natural." She was in the living room of the small apartment. Fluffing the pillows and cushions.

"Nat--"

The sudden knock on the door cut off her whispering mantra. A smile spread widely across her face. Grabbing the door handle she twisted it open to see Uryu standing awkwardly with his books in one hand and Lucky's leash in the other, with Lucky trying to drag him down the hall.

"Hi, I'm sorry to have to bring Lucky but I couldn't leave her home alone." He explained coming inside. He bent down to unlatch the leash from Lucky's collar, who licked his cheek in gratefulness.

"It's alright." She countered turning around after closing the door. "We can work at the kitchen table." She said petting the puppy on the way to the kitchen. "I made a pie for a snack."

Uryu smiled. "It smells delicious Orihime."

"It's Cherry." She said happily. 'I wanted to greet you with a kiss, but now I don't know what to do.' She thought quietly to herself.

"My second favorite.' He told her. 'I wanted to give you a kiss, but now I don't want to make the situation awkward.'

Lucky watched the two with curious eyes.

"So what did you think about school today?" Uryu began awkwardly.

"Well the stories were a little much but I got a good laugh out of most of them." She said smiling. "Would you like something to drink?"

He nodded. "Thank you." He said once she handed it to him. "So what do you want to study first."

Lucky barked.

Orihime jumped slightly, but giggled. "Would you like something to drink also?" She grabbed a bowl from her cupboard to give the puppy water. "Here you go." She said placing the bowl in front of her.

"Orihime is there another reason you wanted me to come over?" Uryu asked softly.

Her cheeks became tinged with a light shade of pink. "Yes."

He looked somewhat concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"No! At least I don't think so." She said flustered.

"You can tell me." He words were sincere, and that gentle hand he placed on her arm was enough to have the words propelling from her mouth.

"I really like you… like you, like you." She bit her lip, eyes wide with horror.

Uryu laughed.

She winced.

He grabbed both her wrists. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh. But you seem scared for no reason. You know I like you." He said pulling her a little closer.

Orihime continued to bite her lip nervously. "I like you _a lot _Uryu."

"I like you a lot too Orihime." Uryu continued smiling as she was suddenly hugging him tightly. "Was that what you wanted to tell me?"

She nodded against his neck. "I also wanted to kiss you when you came in." She whispered into the crook of his neck.

He laughed. "I did too."

She pulled back from him and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Hi."

"Hi." He whispered before placing a kiss of his own on her lips. Before the kiss could reach any type of level other than friendly, a bark broke them apart. "I think she's jealous."

"Right." Orihime agreed, pulling away they made their way to the puppy, whose tail was thumping in annoyance at their earlier ignorance of her.

-

-

-

**Author's Note:**_** Oh Wow! This chapter just seemed to flow together awesomely!! So here's the fifth chapter. I'm still needing some ideas for this story and my others. Any and all suggestions are greatly appreciated! =) Either way tell me what you think of this chapter. Thanks to all of you reviews I would definitely write all of you down but I know you guys want this chapter but next story I will!**_

_**Love Lots,**_

_**Bleeding**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Couple: **Orihime Inoue & Uryu Ishida

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach… depressing isn't it…

**Summary: **Orihime is sad when she's come to realized that her long time crush Ichigo looks at the soul reaper with love in his eyes. Uryu is there trying to help her cope with this.

**Reluctant Love**

**Chapter Six**

"They're dating?" Ichigo questioned Rukia loudly.

She turned on him with a glare. "Shut it!"

"Hey guys." Orihime said once she saw them near their classroom. "What happened yesterday Rukia?"

Rukia gave her a blank look. "Yesterday?"

Ichigo nudged her. "You weren't in class."

"Oh, I was looking in on what we were talking about the other day." She said. "Orihime, I need to go to the restroom, would you come with me?"

Orihime smiled. "Yes of course." She nodded to Uryu who had taken her books from her and quickly left with the smaller female.

----------

"You're dating now!" Ichigo yelled still in disbelief.

Uryu looked out the window. "I suppose so."

"What happen to that not wanting to be the rebound guy?"

"I'm not." Uryu said annoyed at his friend throwing words from two days ago back in his face. "We talked and it seems like she really wants this and--"

"You do too." Ichigo added understandingly.

He nodded. "So we're doing what she called a test run."

"And so far?"

"I'm not complaining." He smiled.

Ichigo smirked. "I bet. Everyone thinks you two have already gone all the way."

"That's the only downside." Uryu said thoughtfully.

"How's that?"

"Its just I don't like people thinking that way of me, or Orihime for that matter."

Ichigo gave him a dry look. "You do know that they'd think it either way right?"

Uryu returned the look. "Of course, but they could refrain from doing it until later on in the months."

Ichigo frowned slightly at that, before his smirk came back with a vengeance. "You goofy little bastard. You wanna get her in the sack."

"Ichigo!" He yelled, completely shocked at his friend. "What's wrong with you?! That's not what I meant!"

"You're blushing!" The carrot-top retorted. "How can that not be what you meant if you're all red in the face?"

Uryu muttered something under his breath before turning around to face the classrooms. "I'm going now." His body was beginning to tense up as he walked away.

"Hey! Uryu!" Ichigo yelled out trying to get him to stop. "Fine! Be that way."

The dark haired boy just continued walking, his eyes looking skyward as he remembers what the carrot top had said. 'I don't think of her that way. It's just that it would be more understandable and less degrading if they were saying those kind of things a couple of months down the road.' He reasoned with himself.

----------

Rukia groaned mentally as she listened to Orihime talk about all the sweet things Uryu did for her since they've been officially dating… She seriously felt a little ill. "Orihime…"

"Yes?" She stopped talking to look at Rukia's bored face. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes there is, you're giving me cavities." Rukia couldn't help herself from saying it.

Orihime giggled. "Thank you."

The smaller teen rolled her eyes in faint annoyance, but gave a sincere half smile. "Class is about to start, we should start going."

"Of course…" She clapped cheerfully; grabbing the door open she watched the small teen walk out first. "How are you and Ichigo?"

Rukia came to a sudden halt. "What?"

Orihime glanced back at her, curious as to why she stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Why did you ask about me and Ichigo?"

Orihime smiled. "Everyone knows you two have something going on."

Rukia blushed, despite herself. "It's nothing."

Orihime was at her side within seconds, her hands tightly gripping Rukia's shoulders. "You can trust me with your secrets Rukia. We're all we've got in this group of men." She stated somewhat dramatically. "We need to confide in one another about our relationships."

"Orihime…" Rukia began awkwardly; her hands reaching up to removed the taller girls.

Orihime's eyes started to sparkle with unexpected tears. "Please confide in me Rukia. I know this will be good. You can't share all your thoughts about your relationship with Ichigo and I can't share mine with Uryu. Please…?"

Rukia sighed. "I… I know… Let's go somewhere."

Orihime cheered happily, but it died quickly. "We're going to miss class?"

"Yes." Rukia replied, dodging the students on their way to class. "Just follow me."

----------

Ichigo leaned towards Uryu's desk. "Where the hell's the girls?"

Uryu leaned in, his eyes following the teacher. "They probably got caught up in talking about relationships. Orihime likes talking and asking questions." He pointed out.

Ichigo groaned low in his throat.

----------

"What are we doing here at Ichigo's?" Orihime questioned softly.

Rukia completely ignored her and looked for something that was apparently hidden behind the brush of fallen leaves."Take this." Rukia handed a key over to the teen, before she dusted her school uniform. "Be quiet and use the key as soon as you see me signal." She whispered quickly jumping up to Ichigo's window.

"Rukia?" Orihime cried out in growing alarm.

Rukia suddenly appeared at the window she jumped into. "Go." She mouthed pointing from the key to the door. "Hurry."

Orihime didn't waste much time unlocking the door and running throughout the house to get to the teenage soul reapers room, where she found Rukia sitting cross legged on the bed with a bored expression, just waiting for her. "I locked the door." She told her.

Rukia nodded. "Sit down." She said pointedly, as Orihime nervously bounced from foot to foot. "I don't know where I should begin from."

"Anywhere." The cheery teen chimed in. "Hopefully the beginning."

Rukia glanced at her hands. "It started after we came back."

She looked at Orihime with a shameful look which the girl just smiled as if it that time not too long ago meant nothing to her now. "Go on." She urged.

"He was more caring, not obvious about it like Uryu, of course, but in private he was. Constantly asking me if I was alright and seeing if I needed anything that he could do for me." She glanced at Orihime. "He was practically wrapped around my finger without me knowing it.

Rukia pulled at the red bowtie around her neck and smiled a little. "That day…" She trailed off softly, slightly unsure of herself, but continued when Orihime smiled encouragingly at her. "That day that Chad and Uryu stopped you from coming in the room, he told me."

Orihime's breathe caught but not in pain, in excitement. "What?" She questioned excitedly.

Rukia smiled, her features softening. "Just that he cared about me, more than I would know." She looked at the girl across from her. "He kissed me, a little awkward at first." She laughed out trying to hide her shyness. "But it got better."

"That's so sweet." She said her hands clasped tightly together. "What else?"

Rukia played with her fingers, contemplating with her next piece of information. "We've had sex." She whispered in embarrassment.

Her face slowly began to match her hair color. "You… you… you…" She couldn't seem to get her words out.

Rukia's cheeks were shaded with a darkening pink. "Yes."

Suddenly out of shock, but still embarrassed, Orihime placed her hands in front of her and leaned forward. "What was it like?" Of course her curiosity would get the better of her.

"Orihime!" Rukia squealed slightly. "What kind of question is that?"

She shrugged. "I'm sorry, but I've never done anything like that. So I'm just wondering."

"Weird at first, but then really fun." Rukia muttered covering her face.

Her confider smiled. "You two really love each other." She said out of nowhere. "I never really noticed it before Uryu and Chad pointed it out to me, and from there it just became more apparent."

"How?" The small dark haired teen peeked at her from between spread fingers.

She bit her lip to keep her smile at bay. "He's always watching you. Glaring at other boys that look at you. Constantly moving closer to you, if you move slightly away from him. It's like you're his treasure and no one can touch you except for him."

Rukia laughed kindly. "How Uryu is with you, also."

"I really care about Uryu; I think I kind of love him." She suddenly admitted out loud. "Have you and Ichigo…?"

"Proclaimed our love to each other?" She supplied. "After our first time together we did."

"What does love feel like?" Orihime questioned intriguingly.

Rukia frowned to herself, opening up to Orihime made her feel better about her and Ichigo's relationship, but she wasn't sure how to explain everything she did or that they went through. "Everything." She gradually replied.

They continued talking and asking questions about each other's relationships. Neither noticing how long they spent talking until they heard the Ichigo's front door opening, which made the girls quiet down. Rukia glanced at the clock on Ichigo's nightstand. "It's Ichigo's father."

Orihime's eyes widened visibly. "We should've gone to my apartment." She whispered obviously concerned that they might be found.

"Do you think you can make the jump?" Rukia asked getting off the bed to walk towards the window.

Eyes wide she just repeated the word jump.

"Orihime it's not that far from the ground and we can go to your apartment." She gently pushed the window open, making sure not to make any loud noises. "Come on, you've done more dangerous stunts." She pointed out.

Slowly getting off the bed, wincing when it squeaked several times, she tiptoed to the window. "You or me first?" She asked braver than she looked.

"You, I need to make sure the window gets closed a little." Rukia peeked out the window. "Aim your body at that spot." She said pointing at a spot near the fence.

With some uncertainties, the taller girl climbed up onto the windowsill, with one last glance at the small soul reaper, she got ready to take her jump, but was scared when Rukia yelled in a whisper for her to keep her eyes open. That seemed to throw her slightly off balance, also known as slipping, sliding down the side of the house; Orihime bit her lip to keep herself from crying out.

"Orihime!" A familiar male voice yelled out in shock and before she knew it she was caught up in familiar arms. "Orihime, are you alright?"

Rukia's voice could be heard from above. "She slipped."

"What are you girls doing at my house?" Ichigo's voice came into play.

Orihime kept her eyes closed, she could still see Rukia's shocked face as she reached out to try and catch her, but now she could picture Ichigo's confused face; eyes bouncing back and forth between the two girls. Then there was Uryu, his grip on her tightened protectively, which also meant that he was watching her with a concerned look in his eyes, waiting for her to look at him, but she still didn't want to open her eyes. She just listened to everyone instead.

"We were just talking." Rukia answered Ichigo.

Orihime knew Ichigo had a doubtful look on his face when he retorted with; "And you had to miss school to just talk."

"Girl talk." She snapped slightly, her voice now closer, which made Orihime think she jumped out of the window between this answer and the previous one she gave. "Orihime are you alright?" She placed her hand on Orihime's shoulder, which would've been weird if that just hadn't shared so much together just minutes ago.

"I'm alright." She answered, eyes still closed.

"Then why are your eyes still closed?" The small smile on the soul reapers face was apparent in her voice.

"No reason." She said cheerfully.

"Then open your eyes Orihime." Uryu whispered into her ear.

She cracked one eye open slowly to peek around, before opening the other to look at everyone. "Hi." Orihime directed towards the boys, as Uryu slowly let go of her to just hold her hand.

Ichigo raised a brow, all the while Uryu smiled at her.

"We're going to Orihime's." Rukia told trying to get close to Orihime, but was cut off by Ichigo.

He fumbled momentarily for words. "But… well… Uryu wants to spend time with Orihime." He blushed when all eyes turned on him."Don't you?"

Uryu smirked. "Yes, but I'm sure you also want to spend some alone time with Rukia also."

Rukia smiled at her boyfriends' sour expression. "That's all you had to say." She whispered to him. "Can I take a rain check?" She asked Orihime.

She smiled, giving a secret wink. "Of course, this weekend?"

The tiny soul reaper blushed. "Yeah."

Ichigo and Uryu shared a curious look before shrugging and waiting for the girls to say their goodbyes. Ichigo and Rukia watched Uryu and Orihime walk away several minutes later.

"So what did you two really talk about?" He questioned pulling her towards his front door.

She rolled her eyes when she noticed him starring at her waiting for her answer. Leaning up on her tiptoes she pressed a quick shy kiss to his lips. "Just girl talk, promise."

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at her. "Right…"

"Yes I am." She retorted smartly, laughing silently the entire way to his bedroom.

----------

Uryu squeezed the hand he held. "You two seem closer." He stated, breaking the comfortable silence.

Orihime smiled at him. "Yep, we girls gotta stick together." She pumped her free fist in the air to stress the importance the statement.

He couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Of course you girls do."

"What are you carrying in your hands?" She asked trying to get a good look at the books.

Uryu look down at his hands. "Oh, it's your books. We have a little homework for Math and English. I made a copy of my notes for both you and Rukia, so it would be easier for you girls after than you wouldn't have to waste even more time."

Orihime gushed at the gesture. "That's so sweet of you Uryu!" She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek to show her appreciation. "You're staying for dinner, aren't you?" She questioned as they got closer to her apartment building.

Shooting a swift glance at his watch, he nodded. "Of course, I just have to make sure I'm back in enough time to feed Lucky."

"Yay!" She cheered happily. "Remind me to call Taski later tonight." She added after thought

-

-

-

_**Author's Note: Yay finally updated! Hope you guys like the chapter! Also if you have any ideas, any what so ever, just tell me in a message or review… Whatever you prefer. Happy readings and have a great day peoples!**_

_**Love Lots,**_

_**Bleeding**_


End file.
